


Pillow Talk

by Graymuse42



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But Not Much, Handcuffs, I mean there's a little plot?, M/M, Mild Kink, No edit we die like men, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy, Thief!Cisco Ramon, rivals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymuse42/pseuds/Graymuse42
Summary: “I’m sorry, I don’t think you have the authorization to be here.” Len turned towards the voice only for the cold gun to be wrenched from his hand by a blur. He turned with the shape to find absolutely no one standing there, no cold gun in sight. “So who made your gun? Because you couldn’t have made this yourself.”Len turned the second he heard the voice and caught sight of the tail end of a ripple in reality, distorting his perception for a moment and leaving a sense of unease. “Wow, I knew you were cold as ice, but are you slow as it too?”Aka, the smutty Rivals AU that I wrote because I felt like it.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, I had a horrible headache all day but I wanted to get this posted today, so if you notice any mistakes let me know and I'll fix it!   
> (Holy cow this was only supposed to be 3K words with smut! This got away from me!)

It started with an empty vault.

Captain Cold and Heatwave had spent months planning the heist, detailing every aspect of their plan, learning the guard’s route; it should have gone smoothly.

Should have.

The guards were easy enough to knock out, security footage easy enough to hack, and when they made their way to the vault, all Cold had to do was aim a blast at the doors and they fell.

But when the frozen door fell open, Heat and Cold stared into an empty vault. Every diamond, jewel, and historical artifact had already been cleared out.

They made their way back to the security office, checking through the footage. No one else had been here. Whoever had managed to get to the vault before them, had done it without passing by a single camera.

It didn’t stop there either. After that day, no matter who Cold targeted, where he targeted, hell, even what time of day he went in, the vaults were cleared out. No treasure he went after was safe.

Cold grew paranoid, refusing to let anyone in on his plans, taking to staking out his targets alone, staying at a separate safe house from the rest of his team. Eventually, he stopped having a team, letting Lisa and Mick plan their own heists, and going after targets solo. No matter what steps he took, he’d always be too late. The vaults were full when he entered the building, and empty by the time he got there.

No trace. No calling card. No explanation.

It was infuriating.

So to compensate, he decided to go old-school. A bank robbery in the middle of the day. Public space, minimal planning, no chance for anyone to listen in on his plans.

Freezing the desk before someone could reach for the panic button prevented anyone from calling for the police, so he didn’t even need to worry about being interrupted.

When he made his way into the vault and found it still full, a weight lifted off his mind.

Whoever was doing this, there was something they couldn’t predict.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think you have the authorization to be here.” Len turned towards the voice only for the cold gun to be wrenched from his hand by a blur. He turned with the shape to find absolutely no one standing there, no cold gun in sight. “So who made your gun? Because you couldn’t have made this yourself.”

Len turned the second he heard the voice and caught sight of the tail end of a ripple in reality, distorting his perception for a moment and leaving a sense of unease. “Wow, I knew you were cold as ice, but are you slow as it too?”

Behind him again. How was this happening? He backed up till he pressed his back to the safes, eyeing the entire vault. “Aw, you take the fun out of this!”

There, in the corner, a man had just… stepped from thin air, a portal opening only long enough for him to step through. “So you’re a meta,” Len bit out.

“You can call me Vibe,” the man bowed. He was cute, in an annoying sense. Long black hair tied up in a bun, mischievous smile, head to toe black leather-okay, stop fantasizing.

“Vibe. Don’t suppose you’d tell me where you put my gun?”

“Well, here’s the thing. If I told you that, you’d use it, right?”

Len frowned. “That is the general idea, yes.”

“Then no.” Vibe smiled again, feigning innocence.

Scowling, Len felt around for the meta-dampening cuffs he kept on him at all times. “I take it you’re the one who’s been interrupting my heists?”

Vibe shrugged, leaning back against the safety deposit boxes. “Someone’s got to keep you on your toes.”

Len took a cautious step forward, only for Vibe to slip through another portal, appearing behind him and snatching the cuffs from his hand before disappearing again, reappearing at the other end of the vault. “Meta cuffs? Really? That’s not nice. You need to learn to chill out.”

Len was at a disadvantage and he knew it. No weapon, no cuffs, and a meta who could send him hypothetically _anywhere_. He backed up again, keeping Vibe in his line of sight and keeping his feet firmly planted.

“You usually don’t stick around. Why so chatty today?”

“What can I say? You’re an interesting person to observe.”

“Is that what this has all been? You’ve been observing me?”

At least Vibe didn’t seem to want a fight. “I’ve been interested in you for a while now Cold. You’ve created quite the reputation for yourself. They say an entire generation of thieves was inspired by you.”

Ah, so he was young. “Don’t tell me you’re a fan. Let me guess: you think that introducing the cold gun all those months ago was ill timed, and that I’m trying to make up for my own lack of powers?”

Vibe chuckled, and Len could get used to that sound. “No, nothing like that. I’ve simply-” He frowned as an alarm went off on his watch. “Sorry, I guess this is where I have to leave you. Have fun with your heist. Or, you know. What’s left of it.”

And he was gone.

Sure enough, when Len checked, every safety deposit box had been emptied out.

At least he knew who was doing it now.

_Cold too slow_

_Vibe beats Cold to the punch_

_Captain Cold outmatched_

The media was having a field day with this new meta. Whoever this ‘Vibe’ was, he was declaring war on Cold. First stealing his scores, now his gun… Len frowned. If Vibe was after a war, then that’s exactly what he’d get.

A knock at the door distracted him from his fuming. He reached for his gun, then sighed as he remembered.

He cautiously moved forward, he peered through the peep hole and frowned. There was no one there.

 _It could be Vibe,_ he realized. If that were the case he definitely needed his gun. Cautiously opening the door, he looked around. No one. Not a person in sight- but there was a package.

Cautiously, he knelt down and picked it up. Whatever it was, it was pretty hefty.

Closing the door behind him, he carried the package to the table. No address or return label, just an old cardboard box with any previous addresses removed.

Odd.

After several tense minutes of various tests and measurements, Len was finally certain the package was safe to open. When he did so, he was shocked at the contents.

His cold gun, good as new, and the meta cuffs.

There was no doubt that this was Vibe’s doing. But what exactly was his game here? Stealing Cold’s gun just to give it back the next day? Something here wasn’t adding up.

Over the next few months, Cold focused on upping his game. Now he would catch faint traces of Vibe’s powers before the man would disappear with his score. It wasn’t enough.

Cold didn’t let up though, increasing the frequency of his heists to as close together as he dared. After all, if he wasn’t the one getting away with the score, he wasn’t the one on the police’s radar.

Eventually though, it paid off. Going after the Darbinyan’s casino was apparently enough to give Vibe pause, because the place had yet to be cleared out by the time Cold showed up.

He felt the same disturbance around him though. The unease he’d first felt with Vibe’s powers in play.

He backed up, bringing his gun in front of him. “Don’t think your little trick will work again this time, I know you’re here. You’ll have to pry this gun out of my cold dead hands.”

He whirled towards the sigh that sounded at that declaration. “Ah well, if you insist.”

Cold startled back as a breach opened up in front of the cold gun, moving to swallow it and his hand. He narrowly yanked his hand out of the way of the closing breach, having to drop his gun into the breach in the process.

“…Alright, I’ll admit it, that was clever. So what is it you keep wanting with my gun?”

“Oh don’t worry, I have no use for it. I gave it back last time didn’t I? You’re hardly Captain Cold without it. It’s not really my vibe anyway.”

Cold frowned, turning to face Vibe, who for his part was leaning against a casino table as if he’d been there the whole time. “Then why take it at all if you’re just going to give it back?”

“Like I said before, you need to chill out. That thing’s got a nasty fatality rate.”

“Scared you can’t dodge?”

“Oh I know I can. I’m worried about the people who might be behind me if I do. Casualties aren’t really my thing.”

“So you’re scared, is that it?”

“Scared? No. I’m just not a murderer. I’m a good enough thief I don’t need to be anything else.”

 _That_ got under Cold’s skin. “I’m the best damn thief this city’s ever seen.”

“You were, till I came around. And I’m sure for your circles your reputation is good enough. But I hold myself to a higher standard of thievery. If people have to die, I’m clearly not good enough.”

“You think you’re so high and mighty don’t you.”

“I can be. I could be standing on top of the empire building. Literally. Powers, remember?”

“Right. You get handed an advantage on a plate and suddenly you think you’re better than me?” Len crossed his arms, unsure of what to do without his gun, but at least Vibe didn’t seem to be an active threat to his wellbeing.

“Oh come on, we’re living in a new era! If you can’t keep up with people with powers, well. I guess you’re not as good as you think you are.” Vibe disappeared, reappearing behind Cold, who simply turned to face him. 

“You think you’re so much better than me?”

“I have been able to steal every single item you’ve gone after in the last year, from beneath your nose. And you claim to be the best. So. What do you say that makes me?”

“I don’t know, a parasite?”

Vibe laughed again, and Cold had to fight the growing desire to see exactly what those lips would look like- nope. “Please. As if you’re suffering from having an _actual_ challenge. We both know you don’t do this for the money.”

“Then what do I do this for?”

“The thrill. The notoriety. It’s your game, you’ve made it for yourself and you’ve perfected it.”

“Careful, I’ll start to think you’re an admirer.” That wouldn’t help his growing attraction.

“Can’t admire someone who has to kill to get what he wants.”

Cold hmmmed, contemplating. “And what if there was a non-fatal option to the gun?”

A shrug. “Then I might finally have a challenge of my own.”

Len stared down at the package on the doorstep, scratchy handwriting on the note on top simply read ‘oh captain my captain’.

He huffed, but picked up the note, turning it over. ‘if you adjust the output of the regulator and rewire the exhaust, you can produce a non-fatal beam. Just an idea.’

Just an idea, huh?

He took the package inside, barely bothering with his tests before opening it. There was his gun, again, in exactly the same condition it had been-no, wait. There was a piece of the firing pin that had been replaced. He knew, because Mick had gotten angry and tried to torch the gun a few weeks ago. That piece was almost impossible to find, so in fixing the gun he hadn’t bothered to replace the piece.

But here it was, as new and shiny as the day he’d first stolen it-

A thought.

What if- no. It couldn’t be. But maybe- but how would he? Well, he’s a meta. And if this was… well, he knew exactly how to confirm his suspicions.

Cisco knew it had been risky. He should have done it himself.

No sooner had he walked through the door to his apartment than his senses warned him that something was wrong.

Too late.

He gasped as ice encased his legs, keeping him where he was. “I really must thank you for that advice, _Cisco Ramon._ ” Captain Cold was in his apartment, casually leaning against the wall to his kitchen, gun held loosely in his hand like he hadn’t just iced Cisco to the floor. “To think, the person I originally stole this from was himself a thief. What are the odds…”

“Eh, I wasn’t so much a thief then as I adjusted to the times.” He shivered. “I see you took the advice I gave you. Did it seriously take you this long to realize I was” he shivered again, teeth starting to chatter against the cold. “-I was the one who made your gun? Like, I gave you a clue!” Another shiver wracking his frame. “I asked you about who made your gun! First time we met! Talk about slow,”

Cold frowned. “Can you really not use your powers in there?” Cisco thought he heard a brief note of concern, so he shook his head.

“I can use them. It’s just cold. And a little difficult. But I’m not a speedster, so it won’t actually stop me from doing my thing.”

“Alright then,” Cisco jolted as a cuff wrapped around his wrist, immediately neutralizing his powers. “I guess I’ll have to keep you immobilized a different way.”

“What the- dude! Seriously?!” He tried to tug on the cuff to disable it, but Cold just took the opportunity to cuff his other wrist.

It was starting to sink in to Cisco exactly how much trouble he was in. Cold was here, in his apartment. He knew exactly who Cisco was, and while they might have been cordial in their meetings, he knew that Cold was pissed about being constantly undermined. This was not good.

“So what’s your plan Cold? You’ve got me contained here, can’t exactly use my powers with the cuffs on…” He began scanning the room for anything he could use to break the ice or take off the cuffs.

“Please, Cisco, you’ve been undermining me for over a year. Call me Len.”

“Len. You’re being awfully polite for someone I’ve been ‘undermining’.”

“Well, you were right.”

What. “What??”

“You said I needed to up my game. So I did.” Len began walking behind Cisco, which was infuriating given that Cisco couldn’t turn due to the ice. “I can’t rely on my abilities out there, I need to do research. Find out everything I can about my opponent. ‘Know thine enemy.’ So, when I finally realized who you were, the first thing I did was make sure I knew everything about you.”

“So we’re enemies, are we?” Cisco asked, giving up on finding something to use. He wasn’t getting out of this ice any time soon.

“Are we?” Len leaned in close, smirking. “Are we enemies Cisco?” he whispered in Cisco’s ear from behind.

Cisco decided to ignore whatever reaction that gave him, and focused. He was always confident and cocky out on a heist. He could do that here too. “I don’t think I’d consider us enemies. More rivals. Like Megaman and Bass.”

Len chuckled. “Maybe. Though I’m pretty sure if Bass had Megaman at his mercy, he’d want to kill him.”

“Then what is it you want to do?” Len didn’t respond, so Cisco continued, even as his common sense told him to shut up. “What is this, you exerting your dominance or something? You don’t want me dead. And to be fair, once you realized I wasn’t a threat to your life, you started enjoying our run-ins didn’t you?” Cisco still couldn’t see Len, and couldn’t gage his reactions. And, to make matters worse, if he couldn’t hear Len he had no way of knowing his tone. Was he amused? Irritated? Had he left the building? He had no way of knowing. So he just kept talking. “You’re not going to kill me. You’re not the type to grand stand without a reason. You have me trapped, you could kill me any second, and yet you’re referencing Capcom games with me. The only question is, what do you want me for?”

“Not only hot, but clever too?” Cisco wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear that. Hell, he wasn’t even sure Len knew he’d said it. But it gave him all the edge he needed.

“Yeah. Maybe if you stopped staring at my ass and actually came around to talk to me, you’d find out how clever I can be.”

Len probably wasn’t. The ice was encasing him pretty solidly up to his chest. But it was enough to snap Len out of his daze. “But then what a view I’d be missing out on.”

….okay, maybe Len was staring at his ass. “I’m impressed by the upgrades, by the way. It’s cold, but I’m not hypothermic at all. You did more than just follow my instructions.” Len finally started moving back around to stand in front of Cisco. “Still, we’ve established you’re not going to kill me, and I can’t go anywhere with these cuffs on, so you want to help me out of this ice?” Cisco asked, still shivering. Len smirked again, flicking the settings of the cold gun. Cisco gaped, affronted. “You made other changes too!” The ice around him began to melt. “Alright, you have to tell me how you did that one.”

Len shook his head. “The only thing I’m telling you about that, is that it’s one of your own ideas.”

“One of my- did you hack my work computer??”

Len froze, then laughed. “ _That’s_ what’s upsetting to you? Not that I broke into your apartment, froze you to the ground, or tied you up, but that I hacked your work computer?”

Cisco shifted on his feet, fidgeting awkwardly with his cuffed hands. “Well, yeah, that’s work. It’s sacred.”

“One could argue heists are sacred.”

“Oh please. You overthrew your dad’s operation the second you could.”

Sensitive subject apparently, as Len stiffened. “I keep forgetting you’re basically a child.”

Cisco scoffed. “Come on. You’re only what, 10 years older than me? That’s not that big a difference.”

“You’re-”

“Older than I look? Yeah. I’ve been around for a little while. Long enough to know when someone’s checking me out.”

Len met Cisco’s eyes, but didn’t seem too abashed. “What can I say? I just found out you’re not actually jailbait.”

“So you came here to proposition me?”

Len shrugged. “Came here to? No. Would be open to? Well.” That damned smirk again.

Cisco lifted his hands. “Are you going to remove the cuffs?”

Len moved forward, then paused. “…Do you want me to remove the cuffs?”

A shrug. “I mean, if you don’t want me getting weird images of anything you might have done or might do in the near future or past, maybe keeping the powers on the down low might be a good idea,”

“While I’m even more curious about your powers than ever, that’s definitely not what I meant.”

Cisco blushed.

“So. Do you want me to take the cuffs off?”

Len was standing in front of him now, and he had to tilt his head back to look Len in the eyes. “Leave them on.”

Cisco gasped as Len leant down and bit at his ear, licking his way down Cisco’s neck. “Cold,” he choked out.

“Are you calling my name or offering commentary?”

The smug bastard was grinning, so Cisco surged forward, capturing Len’s lips with his own and wrapping his cuffed arms around Len’s neck. For his part, Len caught Cisco, hands tugging him by his hips till they were flush together, Len quickly taking control of the kiss, tongues sliding and pressing together till they both pulled apart gasping for air.

“You have no idea how many times your image has taunted me these past few months.”

“ _My_ image? I’ve had to be taunted by you for the last year!”

“You made off with _my_ heists, remember?”

“I’m making up for it now aren’t I?” He asked, rocking into Len’s hip and grinning at the obvious erection he felt through the pants.

“I’m not the only one enjoying himself,” Len pointed out. It was true. Cisco was sporting his own hard on to match Len’s.

Cisco tried to lift his cuffed hands away from Len’s head to step away, but Len quickly caught his arm, pressing Cisco back against the wall, dragging his arm above the wall till Cisco had to stretch to remain on the ground, neck tilted and exposed.

Leaning in, Len scraped his teeth along the tendon of Cisco’s neck, kissing it passionately and using his other hand to pull Cisco flush with him again. Cisco bucked, tilting his head back and moaning.

“For how you behave out there, I never would have imagined you enjoy giving up control so readily,” Len muttered, rocking their hips together and latching on to Cisco’s neck again.

“Just- _god_ just fuck me already!” Cisco gasped out, hands clenched as he pressed up against Len’s leg.

“You want to go that far? Are you sure?” Len asked, pulling back.

“Do I strike you as the kind of person who says what they don’t mean? I want you to fuck me.”

Len slid his hands under Cisco’s shirt, pushing the shirt up and pulling it away from Cisco. He undid the cuffs just for a moment to slide the shirt off fully before recuffing him and pulling him close. “If I’d known you were interested, I would have done this the first time we met.”

Cisco didn’t bother to point out that the first time they met, Cold couldn’t get a single hit on Cisco. “I hope you’re not planning on seducing me out of any further heists, I do actually have a day job.”

“Sorry to be inconvenient.” Len pinched Cisco’s nipple before pulling him by the cuffs towards the bedroom.

Pushing Cisco onto the bed Len straddled his thighs, kissing Cisco deeply before licking his way down Cisco’s chest.

Sitting up Len shed his parka before pulling off his own sweater. Cisco reached out with his cuffed hands before he could stop himself, tracing the tattoos decorating Len’s chest.

“Did they hurt?”

“Every time. But it’s the pain that keeps me going.”

Cisco slid his hands down Len’s chest, reveling in the skin beneath his fingers. Cautiously, he unbuttoned Len’s jeans, sliding down the zipper before Len stopped him, standing up to remove the jeans himself.

Cisco stared at the tattoos that traced down Len’s body, mouth hanging open. Len moved forward, cupping Cisco’s jaw with his hand. “Believe me, you look just as good, if not better.”

They kissed again, then Len slid down the length of Cisco’s body, undoing Cisco’s jeans with his teeth and sliding down Cisco’s zipper the same way.

A desperate whine escaped Cisco’s throat at that, and Len glanced up, smirking before sliding Cisco’s jeans and boxers down and tossing them to the side.

“Lube and condom?”

Cisco quickly grabbed them from behind his pillow and handed them to Len.

Then he remembered exactly where it was he kept them. “It’s not my main pillow!” he insisted. “I’ve got like three or four other pillows, that one’s just-”

“Just in case you get laid?”

Cisco flopped back onto his bed. “I know how it looks, alright? I just haven’t had a chance to get a new nightstand since an experiment blew up the last one.”

“I’m not sure which is more amusing. That you blew up a nightstand or that replacing your lube was more important than replacing the nightstand.”

Before Cisco could shoot back a comment Len was sliding a lubed finger into him, stretching him out.

Cisco let his head drop back onto the mattress as Len continued stretching him, sliding in a second finger. Cisco sucked in a breath as Len found his prostate, slowly working up to 3 fingers.

“Come on Len, I’m ready, do it, fuck me,”

Len pulled his fingers out, grabbing the condom and sliding it on.

Len began pushing in, Cisco’s muscles slightly burning in the best way as he accommodated. “Fuck you’re tight,” Len gasped, grasping Cisco’s hips as he pressed in. “Absolutely amazing, the way you’re clenching down on me, feels fantastic.”

Cisco fidgeted as much as the cuffs allowed under the praise, blushing hard even as his cock leaked. He sucked in a breath as Len finally bottomed out, pausing for a moment before pulling out.

Len’s hands pressed hard into Cisco’s hips, tugging him back onto his cock. They both groaned, and Cisco threw his head back. “More, keep going,”

“If you can still talk,” Len thrust in again, “then I’m not doing my job right.”

He set up a fast pace, tugging Cisco back onto his cock as Cisco arched, encouraging Len to go harder, press deeper, go faster.

Len did just that, increasing his speed as the hard slaps filled the room along with their moans.

Cisco gasped as Len found his prostate, and Len took the opportunity to lick inside his mouth again, moving to push Cisco’s cuffed hands over his head. Pulling back, Len took everything in. The way his eyes closed and his breath hitched at each thrust, nipples hard and cock stiff and leaking. The cut off moans that Cisco had to bite his lip to hide every time Len brushed his prostate.

“Beautiful.”

Moving his hand up from Cisco’s hips, he wrapped the hand around Cisco’s cock. Gathering the cum he wrapped his hand around Cisco’s cock, pumping it till Cisco came, a curse on his lips.

Len sped up his thrusts, burying himself deep inside Cisco as he came. He collapsed onto the bed, holding Cisco in his arms as they came down from their orgasms.

“Is this what you were after when you started interfering with my heists?” They were relaxing in bed after Len had cleaned them up.

Cisco laughed. “God you need to learn some better pillow talk. Is this seriously what you think people talk about after sex?”

Len scowled, but it was playful. “Just answer the question.”

“Alright, alright,” Cisco sighed. “No, this is not what I had in mind when I started interrupting your heists.”

“Then what was? Why do it? You clearly don’t want the intention, you’re not after the money, otherwise you wouldn’t have gone after only my heists. With your powers you could take anything from anywhere. But you specifically chose me. Why?”

Cisco sat up. “I think you can piece it together yourself. You’re pretty close.”

“You never needed me specifically for anything. The only times you really got involved other than to annoy me was when I would target somewhere public. And you always took my gun- Oh of course.” Len stared at Cisco as if he was just seeing him for the first time. “You created the weapon. If I used it to kill someone, you’d feel responsible. That’s how you know where I was too wasn’t it? You knew what it could do. Somehow, you were able to track when I used the gun. All of this to make sure no one died?”

He shrugged. “Eventually it became fun too. Keeping you on your toes, being something I’d always dreamed of being. But that’s how it started, yes.”

Len pulled Cisco close, smirking against his shoulder. “I’ll keep you on your toes if you don’t watch out,” he muttered, before moving to straddle Cisco again.

If Cisco’s nightstand got replaced within the next few days, well. That just cleared up another pillow for them to use.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I just going through a list of every single type of fic I think is missing for these two? Definitely. 100%. "Be the change you want to see in the world" (Also, if there's a fic type you guys think is missing that you want me to write, PLEASE let me know!)   
> Thank you so much for reading! You guys mean the world to me!


End file.
